Lalka Sobek
Uwaga! Film-Pasta nie jest oryginalna! Pasta jest napisana na podstawie horroru "Laleczki Chucky". Są te same sceny z filmu lecz zmienione imiona i miejsca! ---- Trwa pościg za mordercą "Wściekłym Niemieckim Mordercą" Leopoldem Slikkiem. Popełnił on 12 rytualnych morderstw. Żyrandol24: Ścigam Angry German Murdera! Ulica 602, New Trollpasta Wiki! Zaczynają do siebie strzelać. AGM dostał w nogę. Jego wspólnik Roman Rikk (Angry Dominican Murder) czeka w aucie. Romek: Cholera! Przyjeżdża policja. Roman odjeżdża. Policjant: Omen! Jedź za tamtym! AGM: Romek! Nie zostawiaj mnie! Dopada go Żyrek. AGM idzie za ściane, zaś żyrek za drugą. Strzelają do siebie. Żyrek: Poddaj się Leopold! To już koniec! Leopold włamuje się do sklepu z zabawkami "Sobencja". Żyrek za nim podąża. Próbuje go znaleźć. AGM: Ja umieram........(do żyrka) SŁYSZYSZ MNIE?! DOSTANĘ CIĘ ZA TO! ZAPŁACISZ MI! DOSTANĘ CIĘ! DORWĘ WAS! CIEBIE, I RIKKA! (Chwila ciszy i ucieczki) Muszę coś zrobić.......znaleźć kogoś.........muszę kogoś znaleźć.......... Upada na półkę z lalkami Sobków. Wpada na pewien pomysł. Wyjął z opakowania jedną z lalek Sobka i wypowiada jakieś zaklęcię. Leopold: *Położył dłoń na głowe Lalki Sobek* Daj mi moc!! Błagam cię! Piorun trafia w sklep. Sklep eksplodował. Żyrek na szczęście przeżył. Jednak Leopold wstąpił w ciało lalki............. Następnego dnia.......... 6-letni Weguś miał już urodziny. (W telewizorze) Dziecko: Nie mam przyjaciół.........nikt nie chce się ze mną bawić........ Sobek: Ależ ja będę twoim przyjacielem! Dziecko: Naprawdę? Sobek: Tak! ^-^ Weguś: Już to widziałem...... Weguś próbował zrobić śniadanie dla swojej mamy lecz mu to nie wychodziło. W telewizorze: Na dzisiaj to koniec koledzy, ale nie odchodźcie od telewizorów! Mamy dla was bardzo ważną wiadomość! Reporter w kostiumie sobka: Cześć! Wspaniałe wieści! Możecie mieć Lalkę Sobka nawet na własność! Wtedy będziecie oglądać nasz program razem z nim! Potrafimy powiedzieć 3 zdania, kręcić głową i mrugać kiedy do nas mówicie! Prawda Sobek? Lalka Sobek: Cześć! Jestem Sobek! I będe twoim przyjacielem na zawsze! ^-^ Mały Weguś: Wow! OoO RWKS: Każda Lalka Sobek, ma swoje imię! I może zostać twoim najlepszym przyjacielem! Powiedzcie rodzicom, że marzycie o Lalku Sobek! To idealny prezent na urodziny i inne okazje! Możecie też kupić wszystkie potrzebne dodatki. Prawda Sobek? Lalka Sobek: Tak! ^-^ RWKS: Producent zabawek gwarantuje najlepsze wyroby! Można je znaleźć w sklepach z zabawkami w całym Imperium Wiki! W pokoju mamy Wegusia. Weguś przynosi jej na tacy jedzenie. Weguś: Mamo, obudź się! Mamo! *Wchodzi do pokoju* Obudź się! *Kładzie tace na komode, i próbuje obudzić mamę* Pobudka! Wstawaj! Mama Wegusia: *Budzi się* Która godzina...........? Kochanie, dopiero 6:30! Weguś: Spójrz jaki piękny dzień! MW: Racja...........od której nie śpisz? Weguś: Od dawna :P *podaje tace* Przynosłem ci śniadanie! MW: Naprawdę? Dziękuje! *bierze spalonego tosta z garstą masła przylepioną do tosta* Wygląda pysznie :S Zjem je trochę później.......... :P. *odkłada tace*. Zasłużyłeś na urodzinowego całuska w brzuszek! Chodź do mnie! ^-^ Po całusku......... MW: To dopiero 1! ^-^ Ile lat kończysz? 2? Wszystkiego najlepszego! ^-^ Weguś: Mogę otworzyć prezenty mamusiu? MW: Pewnie! Weguś: Wspaniale! Kiedy Weguś wchodzi do pokoju z prezentami, w telewizji leci coś ważnego. W telewizorze: Reporterka: Dzień dobry Imperium Wiki! Leopold Slikk - Dusiciel Klawiatury został dziś zabity o 3 nad ranem. Weguś: Najpierw ten prezent..........mogę??????? MW: Zacznij od tego mniejszego! ^_^ Weguś: >:( MW: No dobrze..........w porządku......... Mały Weguś myślał że w prezencie znajduję się Lalka Sobek, jednak to były tylko ubrania.......... MW: I jak? Potrzebowałeś przecież nowych ubrań.......powinny pasować tylko je trochę skrócę.......... Weguś: ;_; MW: O co chodzi? Weguś: O nic ;_; MW: Wiem............wolisz zabawki a nie jakieś ubrania........otwórz teraz to.........i jak????? Weguś: Chcę mieć do tego Lalkę Sobka! MW: Wiem.........ale nie udało mi się na niego odłożyć......... Weguś: ;_; W pracy......... Mama Wegusia i jego Ciocia pracują w (?) wiki. Ciocia Wegusia: Hej! Pamiętasz tą Lalkę za $100? MW: Lalka Sobek? CW: Jakiś murzyn sprzedaje ją na dole. MW: A niby skąd miałby go mieć? CW: Nie ważne........ Chodź! Bierz pieniądze! Potargujemy się....... MW: Nie mogę odejść z pracy......... CW: Chcesz ją kupić czy nie?! MW: Pewnie że chcę........ Na dole...........gdzie znajduję się Murzyn....... CW: Tam jest Podchodzą do niego......... CW: Pokaż mi ją.......... To rzeczywiście była ta lalka........ CW: To jest Lalka Sobek? MW: Tak!! ^-^ CW: Ile pan za to chce? Murzyn: $50 i 10 centów i ani centa więcej! CW: $30!! Pewnie nie jest tyle wart........... Murzyn: Trudno! Kupi go ktoś inny........... MW: Biorę! CW: Za drogo...... -_- MW: Weguś marzył o tej lalce! CW: Nawet nie wiemy czy działa! >_< Murzyn: Niech ta lalka przyniesie szczęście pani i swojemu synowi! ^-^ MW: Dziękuje! ^-^ CW: Czekaj! A może to kradziony towar? Murzyn: Chrzań się! I poszedł... CW: Chyba się z nim umawiałam........ MW: Chodź...........wracamy do pracy......... W pracy.............. biurokrata czeka na mamę i ciocię Wegusia. Biurokrata: Miło że pani przyszła......... -_- MW: Przepraszam.........wyszłam tylko na moment......... CW: Zlituj się! Kupowaliśmy prezent na urodziny jej synka! -_- B: Od tego są przerwy.........Pani Ptak zachorowała, musi pani ją zastąpić wieczorem........ MW: A kto odbierze mojego syna ze szkoły? B: Przykro mi, to wyjątkowa sytuacja! CW: Ja ją zastąpie! B: Pani pracuje jako adminka, a ona pracuje jako Moderatorka Chatu. (Do Mamy Wegusia) Odbierze Pani syna o 17:00 i przyjdzie na 19:00. MW: Mój syn ma dzisiaj urodziny........... B: Jest pani zadowolona z pracy u nas? MW: Oczywiście............ B: Sugeruję żeby............ CW: Wyluzuj Walter..........Ja sie zajmę Wegusiem.......... MW: Nie możesz......... CW: To będzie moja najlepsza randka od miesiąca. B: Ciekawe dlaczego xD W domu Wegusiów. Weguś i jego mama wracają do domu. MW: A ty dokąd? Weguś: W telewizji zaczyna się program! MW: Mam dla ciebie coś lepszego......... Weguś: Co? MW: To nie są zakupy ;) Weguś bierze paczke. Rozpakowuje o tam zjaduję się pudełko z..........Lalką Sobka. Weguś: Lalka Sobek! Wiedziałem że mi go kupisz! ^-^ MW: Pokaż jak działa ^_^ Weguś: (Do Lalki) Hej! Jestem Weguś! Jak masz na imię? Lalka Sobek: Cześć! Jestem Sobek! I będe twoim najlepszym przyjacielem na zawsze! MW: jest wspaniały! Weguś: Dzięki mamo! (Przytula ją) MW: Nie ma za co.......... Kiedy Mama Wegusia poszła do pracy, Ciocia się nim zajęła. Weguś bawi się z Lalką....... Weguś: Tak sie buduje Sobek! ^-^ Sobek patrzy na telewizor. W telewizorze: Okazuję się, że Roman Rikk o pseudonimie "Angry Dominican Murder" i wspólnik Leopolda Slikka, uciekł dziś z więzienia. Szczegółowe informacje powiemy w wiadomościach o 21:00. Weguś: Sobek.........nie patrzysz na mnie ;_; Sobek: (Patrzy się na Wegusia) Cześć! Chcesz się ze mną pobawić? CW: Czas to łóżka Weguś! Weguś: Chodź Sobek! Musimy iść spać! ............................. Ciociu! Sobek chce oglądać wiadomości o 21:00! CW: Jasne........... Dobra! Idziemy! (Bierze Wegusia) Weguś: Sobek! CW: Jasne..........ty też........... I go zabiera.......kładzie ich na łóżko...... CW: Szoruj zęby! I pod kołdrę! Zawołaj kiedy będziesz już w łóżku........ Weguś: Hej Sobek chcesz obejrzeć mój pokój? CW: Weguś myjesz zęby? Weguś: Tak ciociu! CW: Świetnie......... Nagle włącza się telewizor. Na fotelu siedzi Sobek. W telewizorze: Wieczorne wiadomości. Burmistrz Nanaki, obiecał przejrzeć raport kongresu i zwrócić się do komisji , do spraw przestępczości zoorganizowanej. Oddaję ci głos Wedkarski. Wedkarski: Dziękuje. Policja ma już wiecej informacji nad ucieczką Romana Rikka. Rikk zbiegł dziś z transportu, podczas ucieczki z więzienia do (?) wiki. CW: (wyłącza telewizor i bierze Sobka z powrotem do pokoju) CW: (Idzie do łazienki, tam gdzie znajduję się Weguś) CW: Dobrze mądralo.........Co powiesz o tym? Weguś: O czym? CW: Chodź................ Ciocia Wegusia zabiera go i Lalkę z powrotem do pokoju CW: Kiedy coś mówię masz się mnie słuchać Weguś: Co zrobiłem? CW: Posadziłeś Sobka na fotelu i włączyłeś telewizor. A ja ci powiedziałam że masz iść spać. Weguś: To nie ja! CW: Jasne.............Sobek sam pobiegł do salonu i włączył telewizor. Weguś: (Do sobka) Zrobiłeś to? CW: Dość! Przykryj się.......... Weguś: Ale....... CW: Ani słowa więcej! Weguś: Ale ja go nie posadziłem przed telewizorem! CW: Wystarczy...........Daj buzi. Wszystkiego najlepszego! Miłych snów. Całuje go w czółko. I zamyka drzwi. Weguś: Dobranoc Ciociu........ (Do Sobka) Mówiłem ci że Ciocia będzie zła jeśli włączysz telewizor............. Całuje go w czółko. Parę godzin później............ Kiedy Ciocia Wegusia oglądała Telewizję, tajemnicza postać ją śledziła...........później wybiegła. CW: Weguś? Postać coś kopnęła. Ciocia Wegusia wstaje. CW: Weguś? To ty? Ciocia Wegusia sprawdza wszystkie pokoje, jednak coś straszy.........w jednym z pokoi CW znajduje jakiś wyrzucony proszek na podłogę. CW: Jak to się stało? Zadzwonił telefon. CW: Słucham? MW: Cześć! Jak Weguś? CW: Karen.......... Karen: Co się stało? Coś nie tak? CW: Nie nic...........wszystko w porządku........ Karen: Napewno? Masz dziwny głos........... CW: Po prostu nie lubię być sama w domu. Nie martw się..............kopnij ode mnie admina w tyłek. Karen: Załatwione.........dzięki, jesteś prawdziwą przyjaciółką. Ucałuj Wegusia ode mnie.....Do zobaczenia! Tajemnicza postać wzięła siekierę. Ciocia Wegusia wzięła młotłe i posprzątała nasypany proszek. Zza kurtyn usłyszała dziwne dźwięki............powoli szła w stronę kurtyn.........jednak tam nic nie było......... CW: Co się ze mną dzieje? Sama siebie straszę........ Kiedy się odwróciła, była przerażona, wyleciała przez okno............tuż po tym jak ktoś wbił jej w głowę siekierę. Spadła na auto. 3 godziny później.......... Z autobusu wychodzi Karen-matka Wegusia. Zauważa koło jej domu karetkę i policję. Natychmiast się wdarła. Policjant: Proszę się rozejść..........nie ma tu nic do oglądania...........Wracajcie do domu! Wchodzi do domu........ Gobo: Zaraz! Co pani robi? Karen: Mieszkam tu......... >:( Szukała po pokojach Wegusia. Karen: O nie............Weguś? Znajduję go. Weguś: Mamo! Przytula ją. Karen: Bogu dzięki..........nic ci nie jest? Weguś: Nie....... Karen: To dobrze.........Tak się bałam.........co się stało? Gdzie twoja Ciocia? Weguś: Miała wypadek......... Karen: Jaki wypadek? Żyrek: Detektyw Żyrandol24 z wydziału zabójstw........możemy porozmawiać na korytarzu? Karen: Co się stało z Meggie? Żyrek: Proszę........ Karen: (Do Wegusia) Zaraz wrócę........ Na korytarzu........ Żyrek: Pani Karen........... Karen: Tak? Żyrek: Pani Meggie nie żyje.......... Karen: Co? Jak? Żyrek: Wypadła przez okno w kuchni............... Karen: ;_; Żyrek: W porządku? Karen: .........................Tak Żyrek: Chodźmy................. Poszli do miejsca zdarzenia, znaleziono zniszczone okno........ Karen: (Płacze) Żyrek: Wie pani co to jest? Na stole gdzie znajdowywał się zasypany proszek były ślady stóp............ Karen: Nie Żyrek: Ślady stóp............bardzo małych......... Karen: Co pan sugeruje?! Żyrek: Nie wiem..............co robił by Weguś na stole kuchennym? Spokojnie, sprawdzałem wszystkie jego buty, żadne z nich nie pasują do śladów........... Przychodzi Weguś z Lalką........ Weguś: Mamo.........Sobek chce wiedzieć co się dzieje......... Karen: Wracaj do łóżka, jesteśmy zajęci........ Weguś: Ale........... Karen: -_- Weguś: Dobrze.......... Żyrek: Hej Weguś! Weguś: ? Żyrek: Co masz na nogach? Weguś: Buty Lalki Sobka. Żyrek: Pokaż podeszwy....................................Jest tu rewolwer.......i kapelusz kowbojski........ Karen: Wracaj do łóżka! Weguś: Ale.......... Karen: Natychmiast! (Do Żyrka) Dlaczego go pan tak traktuje? Jeśli mówi że nie wie skąd są te ślady to tak jest! Żyrek: Jeśli Weguś je nie zostawił to kto? Karen: Nie wiem i nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Właśnie straciłam przyjaciółkę...........chcę zostać z synem sama! Jest tak samo przerażony jak ja! Żyrek: Przepraszam..............zaraz zabiorę z tąd wszystkich................(Do policjantów) skończyliście? To idziemy! Tymczasem w pokoju Wegusia.......... Weguś: Dlaczego ten policjant pyta się mnie o buty? .................. Też nie wiesz prawda? Zauważa że na butach lalki znajduję się.................biały proszek...... Szybko wybiega z pokoju.......... Na korytarzu............. Żyrek: Jeśli dowiem się czegoś.......... Przychodzi Weguś Weguś: Mamo! Wiem kto był na ladzie w kuchni! Karen: Prosiłam............ Żyrek: Mów Weguś Weguś: Sobek! Żyrek: Twoja lalka? Weguś: Tak Karen: Dość bajek! Do łóżka! Weguś: Ale mamo.......... Karen: -_- Weguś idzie to pokoju....... Karen: Dobranoc! Wyrzuca Żyrka i zamyka drzwi, drzwi się uchylają. Żyrek: Zadzwoni pani? Karen: Nigdy się pan nie poddaje? Żyrek: Nie znoszę nie wyjaśnionych spraw.......... Karen: A ja ludzi którzy nie wiedzą kiedy przestać! I zamyka drzwi przed nosem Żyrka Gobo: Ałć! Ma charakter! Żyrek: Poważnie? Gobo: :> Żyrek: Rano chcę widzieć na biurku raport z autopsji. Gobo: Oraz wszystko co znajdziesz na pani Karen i jej syna Żyrek: Jasne........ Gobo: Jeszcze coś? Żyrek: Trzymaj........... Był to worek z siekierą......... Żyrek: Zanieś to do laboratorium. Było w kuchni. Gobo: Co to? Żyrek: Przypuszczalne narzędzie zbrodni. Gobo: Nie..................chyba żartujesz. Powiedz to żart? Wchodzą do windy. Tymczasem w domu Karen słyszy jak Weguś z kimś rozmawia. Idzie do pokoju. Karen: Z kim rozmawiasz? Weguś: Z sobkiem Karen: Z sobkiem? Weguś: Tak, siedzi tu ze mną Karen: On też z tobą rozmawia? Co mówi? Weguś: Różne rzeczy.................mówi że naprawdę nazywa się Leopold Slikk. Tatuś przysłał go z nieba żeby się ze mną bawił. Karen: Tak powiedział? Co jeszcze? Weguś: Że ciocia Meggie była niezłą jędzą i zasłużyła na to co ją spotkało. Karen: Jak możesz mówić takie straszne rzeczy? Weguś: To nie ja! To Sobek! Karen: Przestań! Sam to wszystko zmyśliłeś! Weguś: Wcale nie! Sobek żyje! Karen: Weguś.............(bierze lalkę na kolana) spójrz........To lalka! Zrobiono ją z plastiku i wypchano! Spójrz na niego! Jak wygląda? Weguś: Zostaw go! Karen: Chyba nie wierzysz że Sobek jest żywy?! Weguś: On jest żywy............. Karen: Przestań natychmiast! Weguś: Krzyczysz na mnie przez to co spotkało Ciocię Meggie? Karen: Tak.................przepraszam Weguś: Przestanę już zmyślać............. Karen: Dziękuje............Chcesz ze mną spać? Weguś: Nie............mam Sobka.......... Karen: Połóż się...........Dobranoc słoneczko............kocham cię.......... Gasi światło i zamyka drzwi, później podsłuchuje. Weguś: Miałeś racje, nie uwierzyła mi......... Lalka Sobek patrzy w stronę drzwi a później w stronę Wegusia Sobek: Cześć! Lubię być przytulany! Weguś: A ja lubię cię przytulać......... Następnego dnia.......... Koło przedszkola......... Karen: Wszystko porządku? Weguś: Tak Karen: Nie miałeś żadnych koszmarów o Cioci Meggie? Weguś: Nie Karen: A Sobek to tylko Lalka? Weguś: Tak........... Karen: Przyjdę po ciebie..........kocham cię.......Pa! I pojechała samochodem do pracy........... Weguś poszedł do przedszkola, jednak tak naprawdę uciekł. Koło przedszkola był pociąg który szykował się do wyjazdu. Weguś wszedł tam z Lalką............. Pojechali do domu Romana Rikka............. I byli już na miejscu. Weguś: To dom Romka? Weguś: Poczekaj muszę zrobic siusiu........... Posadził go na krześle.......... I poszedł.......... Weguś: Zaraz wrócę! Ale lalki już nie było............ Postać wybiegła do domu Romana Rikka. Kiedy była już w domu, włączyła gaz pod wysokim ciśnieniem......... thumb|400px|Roman RikkRomek się obudził, wyciągnął broń. Kiedy Weguś wrócił, zauważył że nie ma Lalki Sobka. Postanowił go szukać. Weguś: Sobek! Romek wiedział że ktoś jest w domu....... zaczął strzelać z pistoletu. To zwróciło uwagę Wegusiowi. thumb|400px|Romek i jego broń Weguś: Sobek!! ^-^ Romek przez przypadek strzelił w kuchenkę gazową. Doszło do potężnej eksplozji..............Romek nie żył............. Ale Weguś przeżył.............. Na komisariacie.......... Żyrek: Pani Karen....... Karen: Przyszłam tylko jak dostałam pańską wiadomość. Żyrek: Odebrała pani syna ze szkoły? Karen: Nie. Przyszłam prosto z pracy. Żyrek: Chodźmy do mojego biura........ Karen: Co z Wegusiem? Żyrek: Zapraszam............ Żyrek: Nie wiem jak to pani powiedzieć........... W innym komisariacie Gobo: Wiesz dlaczego Ciocia Meggie wypadła przez okno? Weguś: Tak Gobo: Powiesz mi? Weguś: Zobaczyła Sobka i tak się przestraszyła że wypadła......... Gobo: Tak? Weguś: ........................... Gobo: Po co Sobek poszedł do Romana Rikka? Przychodzą Karen i Żyrek. Weguś: Mamo! Przytula ją Karen: Już dobrze posłuchaj............nikt nie wierzy o tym co mówisz o Sobku..........jeśli nie powiesz prawdy............zabiorą cię ode mnie............... Weguś: (Do sobka) Słyszysz Sobek?! Zabiorą mnie ode mamy jeśli czegoś nie powiesz! Sobek proszę.............odezwij się!!! (Zaczyna go szturchać) Powiedz coś!!! Dlaczego mnie okłamałeś?! Żyrek: (facepalm) Weguś: Powiedz coś Sobek! Sobek: Cześć! Jestem Sobek! Twój przyjaciel do końca! ^-^ Weguś uderza go w brzuch. Weguś: Mamo! On to robi specjalnie! Powiedział mi że jeżeli go wydam............zabiję mnie!! Przytula ją......... CyberMarian: Pani Karen...........widziałem dość.............Weguś powinien zostać u nas na kilka dni......... Weguś zostaje na komisariacie. Karen wraca do domu z Lalką. Karen: Powiedz coś ty mały bękarcie! Odezwij sie do diabła! Sobek: Cześć! Lubię być przytulany! Karen: (śmiech) Karen idzie do kuchni i bierze pudełko po opakowaniu z Lalki Sobka. Karen: ''Chcę być twoim przyjacielem.......... ''Jasne............ Z opakowania wypadają baterię............ Karen znajduję jeden napis na pudełku "WŁÓŻ BATERIĘ!" Karen powoli wzięła lalkę, ściągła koszulę i zajrzała do schowka na baterię znajdującej się na plecach Sobka. Nie było tam baterii. Sobek: CZEŚĆ! JESTEM SOBEK! POBAWIMY SIĘ? Karen: (krzyk) Wyrzuca lalkę pod łóżko......... Powoli dotyka Sobka........ Bierze go ręce.......... Karen: Odezwij się.............mów! Powiedz coś do diabła! Zmuszę cię! Rozpala piec.......... Karen: Powiedz coś bo wrzucę cie do ognia! Nagle Lalka powiedziała głosem Leopold Slikka........ Lalka Sobek/Leopold: Ty głupia zdziro! Już ja cię nauczę szacunku! Zaczął ją atakować.............ugryzł ją............Karen rzuciła go i ten postanowił iść w miejsce gdzie znajdował się Weguś...............Karen zanim biegła............ Karen: Stój! Niestety Lalka uciekła............ Karen: NIEEEEEE!!!!!! Przyjedża taksówką do Żyrka. Żyrek: Co pani tu robi? Karen: Weguś mówił prawdę...............Sobek żyje i to on zabił Rikka........... Żyrek: Co? Karen: Chciałam wyrzucić pudełko po opakowaniu...............kiedy wypadły baterię..............rozumie pan? Mówił i chodził bez baterii! Żyrek: Co takiego? Karen: Wtedy odkryłam że on żyje! Zagroziłam mu że wrzucę go do ognia, a on się odezwał...........wyrzuciłam go a on uciekł z mieszkania............ Żyrek: Dobranoc? Karen: Chwileczke! Mówię prawde! Zabił Meggie i Rikka! Żyrek: Współczuję pani.........ta historia jest nie przyjemna..........ale kłamstwa! Karen: Czy to wygląda na kłamstwo?! Żyrek: Od czego to? Karen: Sobek mnie ugryzł! Żyrek: Na miłość boską........... Karen: Nie musi mi pan wierzyć! Żyrek: Dokąd to?? Karen: Odnajdę Sobka! Żyrek: Niby jak?? Karen: Kupiłam go koło mojej pracy u Murzyna! Wsiadła do taksówki......... Żyrek: Nie powinna pani tam jechać! Proszę posłuchać! To niebezpieczne! I tak już odjechała........... Żyrek: Niech to szlag! I pojechał za nią......... Karen próbowała znaleźć Murzyna którego kupiła Lalkę..........początkowo trudno było go znaleźć.........jednak w końcu go znalazła........... Menel: Co ona tu robi?? Karen: Proszę pana! Nic panu nie zrobię! Pamięta mnie pan? Murzyn: Nie Karen: Kupiłam od pana lalkę wczoraj. Murzyn: Lalkę??? Karen: Lalkę Sobek..... Murzyn: Pamiętam, i o co chodzi? Karen: Skąd pan ją miał?? Murzyn: A co mi dasz jeśli powiem? Karen: Niewiele mam.........proszę Murzyn: To za mało! co jeszcze? Karen: Nic więcej nie mam! Murzyn: Nie? Kłamiesz! Karen: Nie! Murzyn ją złapał i położył na maskę Samochodu....... Żyrek pojawia się za nim i go kopie w kolano, wyciąga broń. Publiczność Menelska ucieka........... Menel: To glina! Żyrek: A wy też chcecie się zabawić?? Podnosi Murzyna i go chwyta za klatę......... Żyrek: A teraz grzecznie odpowiesz na pytanie..........skąd wziąłeś tą lalkę? Murzyn: Nic nie wiem o żadnej lalce! Żyrek: Lepiej zacznij mówić...........MÓW!! Murzyn: Wziąłem ją ze spalonego sklepu na ul.602 New Trollpasta Wikia! Żyrek: Zjeżdżaj! I go wywala....... Karen: Co się stało? Żyrek: NIC Karen: Ten człowiek powiedział coś co Pana zdenerwowało! Co? Żyrek: NIC Karen: Do diabła! Tu chodzi o życie mojego syna! O czym mówił? Żyrek: O miejscu gdzie znalazł Lalkę..........tam zginął Leopold Slikk....... Karen: Kto? Żyrek: Dusiciel Klawiatury...........szef Romana Rikka......... Karen próbowała gdzieś iść Żyrek: A pani dokąd? Karen: Na ulicę 602 New Trollpasta Wikia! Żyrek: Nic tam nie ma! To spalona odora! Piorun uderzył w nią tej samej nocy, kiedy zginął Leopold Slikk....... Karen: Skąd pan wie? Żyrek: Byłem tam! To ja go zabiłem! Karen: Dlaczego mi pan nie powiedział? Żyrek: Nie ma się czym chwalić........odwiozę panią do domu.........powinna się pani przespać....... Karen: Czy coś mówił kto? Żyrek: Leopold Slikk. Groził że zabiję mnie i Rikka. Koło domu Karen i Wegusia........ Żyrek: Przykro mi że nie dowiedziała się Pani jak pomóc synowi......... Karen: Przynajmniej wiem, że Lalka Sobek to Leopold Slikk...........tylko jak on to zrobił? Żyrek: Dobranoc......... Karen: Gdzie mieszkał Leopold Slikk? Żyrek: Czy może pani wysiąść? Karen: Gdzie on mieszka? Nie rozumie pan że od tego zależy życie mojego syna?? Żyrek: Ulica 77 Klawiatura Wikia. Sprawdziłem jego mieszkanie, nic tam nie ma! Dobranoc.......... Karen: Gdzie pan jedzie? Żyrek: Do domu spać. Karen: To nie możliwe! Sam pan mówił że Leo zabił Rikka! Teraz pana kolej! Żyrek: Dość! Wysiadł z auta i wszedł na drugą stronę drzwi....... Karen: Proszę mnie wysłuchać! Żyrek: Proszę wysiadać! Karen: Mówię prawdę! Dlaczego mi pan nie wierzy? Żyrek: Bo nie zwariowałem i myślę rozsądnie! Wsiadł do auta......... Karen: Dobrze! >:( Sam pan mówił że nie znosi pan niewyjaśnionych sytuacji! Niech pan to sprawdzi! Może coś w tym jest! Żyrek: Dobranoc pani Karen! Karen poszła do domu Leo. Tymczasem Żyrek poszedł po akta Leopolda Slikka. Wsiadł do samochodu i pojechał. Podczas jazdy za nim pojawiła się tajemnicza mała postać.........była to Lalka Sobek! Lalka Sobek/Leopold zaczął go dusić........ Lalka Sobek/Leopold: Dobranoc Dupku! >:) (maniakalny śmiech) Po 5 minutach samochód wyskakuje do góry nogami...........na szczęście Żyrek przeżył............. Żyrek leży w samochodzie......... Nagle z nienacka Lalka wyskoczyła z nożem do Żyrka....... Lalka Sobek/Leopold: Cześć Żyrek! (maniakalny śmiech) Żyrek postrzelił Lalkę........ Lalka uciekła........... Tymczasem w domu Leopolda Slikka.......... Były tam portrety z Romanem, Frankiem i Edmundem. Oraz napis "DZIĘKI CI WSZECHMOCNY FRANKU STRAJKOWSKYY ZA ŻYCIE PO ŚMIERCI" Za Karen pojawiła się postać....... Żyrek: Pani Karen........... Karen: (krzyk) Co pan tu robi? Żyrek: Po naszej rozmowie pojechałem po akta Slikka..........dowiedziałem się że ma przezwisko "Leo NEO" i przyjaźni się z tym człowiekiem........... Był to Franek Strajkowskyy.......... Żyrek: Musimy do niego dotrzeć przed Sobkiem........ W domu Franka......... Głos Leopolda: Hej Franek! Franek: ? Lalka Sobek/Leopold: Tu jestem! Franek odwraca się......... Lalka Sobek/Leopold: Cześć! Franek upuszcza szklankę......... Lalka Sobek/Leopold: To ja! Leopold! No i co powiesz? Zaklęcie podziałało! Kiedy przyszłem do ciebie i chciałem się nauczyć jak pokonać śmierć, sądziłem że mnie wrabiasz........ale już tak nie sądze! Jest tylko jeden problem.......... Franek: Jaki? Lalka Sobek/Leopold: Myślałem że nie można mnie zranić........wczoraj zostałem postrzelony! I wiesz co?? Bolało jak CHOLERA! Nawet krwawiłem! Dlaczego? Franek: Zamieniasz się w człowieka......... Lalka Sobek/Leopold: Co?! Franek: Im więcej jesteś w tym ciele............tym więcej ludzkich cech nabierasz....... Lalka Sobek/Leopold: I mam w tym zostać do końca życia?! A ni mi się śni! Ty mnie w to wciągnąłeś i ty mnie z tego wyciągniesz! Franek: Nie mogę tego zrobić........ Lalka Sobek/Leopold: Czemu? Franek: Bo jesteś wynaturzeniem! Obrazą dla natury! Wszystko czego cię uczyłem wykorzystywałeś do czynienia zła! Należy cię powstrzymać! Lalka Sobek/Leopold: Czułem że to się wydarzy i przygotowałem się! Franek: O czym ty mówisz? Lalka pokazuje mu Laleczkę voodoo....... Lalka Sobek/Leopold: Ta lalka to ty! Franek: Oddaj mi ją! Lalka Sobek/Leopold: Ze złamaną nogą? Złamał mu nogę......... Lalka Sobek/Leopold: Nie powinieneś mówić gdzie są twoje skarby Franek.........zawsze masz przez to kłopoty......Jak mam wydostać się z tego ciała?! Franek: Nie powiem ci........... Lalka Sobek/Leopold: Napewno?! Złamał mu ręke........ Wyciąga nóż....... Lalka Sobek/Leopold: Powiedz mi albo umrzesz! Franek: Dobrze! Powiem....................musisz przenieść swoją duszę do osoby której jako pierwszej powiedziałeś że jesteś żywy......... Lalka Sobek/Leopold: Osobie której powiedziałem że jestem żywy? Franek: Tak Nastała cisza.......... Lalka Sobek/Leopold: (śmiech) Nie wierzę! To niemożliwe! Tą osobą był 6-letni chłopiec! Znów będe dzieckiem? Trzymaj się Franek! Mam randkę z 6-lakiem, a ty ze śmiercią! I wbija mu nóż w brzuch............... Lalka Sobek/Leopold: Pa Franek! I poszedł do miejsca gdzie znajdował się Weguś......... Kiedy Leopold poszedł na komisariat, Karen i Żyrek przyjechali do domu Franka........ Zastali go z zakrawionym brzuchem, złamaną ręką i nogą.........Żyrek zadzwonił na karetkę Franek: Za późno......... Karen: Co? Franek: Ratuj syna.............teraz przeniesie swoją duszę w jego ciało.............jak wcześniej w ciało lalki......... Karen: Co? Franek: Powstrzymajcie go zanim wypowie zaklęcie...........zabijcie go! Karen: Ale jak? Franek: Jego serce jest prawie ludzkie.............to jedyny sposób.........przez serce.......... Po tych słowach Franek umarł........... Na komisariacie........... Weguś zauważa przez okno Lalkę wchodzącą na parter........... Weguś: Na pomoc! Doktorze CyberMarianie! Sobek tu jest! Weguś zagląda przez okno i tym razem nie zauważa Lalki............. Weguś: Pomocy! Sobek mnie zabije! CyberMarian: Nikogo nie widze! Weguś: On tu jest! Chcę mnie zabić! CyberMarian zostawia Wegusia z zamkniętymi drzwiami............ Weguś: Sobek naprawdę tu jest! Będzie próbował mnie zabić! On mnie zabiję ;_; Nie zostawiajcie mnie samego! ;_; Zaczyna płakać.............. Tymczasem Leopold włamuję się do pokoju gdzie znajdują się klucze...........z łątwością zdobywa te odpowiednie....... Otwiera drzwi do pokoju gdzie znajduję się Weguś.............zauważa w łóżku jak coś jest pod kołdrą..........wyciąga nóż i odsłania kołdre.................tam była...........poduszka. Weguś z pod łóżka ucieka i zamyka drzwi na klucz. CyberMarian: Weguś, stój! Zatrzymajcie go! Weguś idzie do pokoju elektrycznego Policjant: Sprawdźcie korytarz! Nagle znienacka Lalka skoczyła z szafy na Wegusia i ten go wyrzucił Weguś bierze nóż I próbuje się chronić Za nim pojawiła się postać. CyberMarian: Spokojnie! Wyciąga mu nóż z ręki CyberMarian: To ci nie będzie potrzebne.......... Weguś: Sobek tu jest i chcę mnie zabić! CyberMarian: Jestem z tobą! Nic ci nie będzie! Spokojnie! Nikogo tu nie ma! Leopold wziął nóż Weguś: Proszę mnie wysłuchać! CyberMarian: Weguś! To cię tylko ukłuje! Leopold zadźgał CyberMarian nożem w nogę i ten upadł i upuścił Wegusia na ziemię Lalka dała CyberMarianowi na głowę Aparat do Elektro wstrząsu Głowa CyberMariana paliła się od środka Weguś: Dość! Przestań! Lalka Sobek/Leopold: (manialny śmiech) CyberMarian umarł............... Na komisariat przychodzą Karen i Żyrek......... Spotykają Gobo Żyrek: Co się stało? Gobo: (Do Karen) Proszę tu zostać........ Karen: Co? Gobo: Żyrek...........Weguś zabił CyberMariana, usmażył go aparatem do elektro wstrząsów i uciekł. Żyrek: Dokąd? Gobo: Nie wiem......ale pewnie ta dziewczynka wie........ Żyrek: Widziałeś Sobka? Gobo: Kogo? Żyrek: Lalka małęgo.......ten który zostawił ją na posterunku...... Gobo: Nic nie wiem o żadnej lalce! A ty dokąd? Żyrek: (Do Karen) Wszyscy uważają że to Weguś....... Karen: Wiem.......ta dziewczynka widziała Sobka....... Żyrek: Gdzie Weguś mógł pójść? Karen: Uczyłam go żeby zawsze wracał do domu....... Żyrek: Ma klucz? Karen: Jest pod wycieraczką......... Żyrek: Idziemy tam! Tymczasem w domu Wegusiów....... Weguś uciekł od Lalki Zamyka drzwi na klucz i próbuję się chronić Dokończę........... Kategoria:Film Kategoria:Długie Kategoria:Parodia